Blaze Possible: Episode 3: The New Silver
by kpFan739
Summary: Silver gets a haircut and soon becomes the cool kid in school, meanwhile there are rolling blackouts all over Europe. The real mystery is who or what is causing these blackouts?


**BLAZE POSSIBLE: THE NEW SILVER**

A kpFan739 Fanfiction

Sonic the Hedgehog © Sega

Kim Possible © Disney

**Cast**

Blaze the Cat as Kim Possible

Silver the Hedgehog as Ron Stoppable

Cheese the Chao as Rufus

Miles "Tails" Prower as Wade Load

AOSTH (Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog) Dr. Robotnik as Senor Senior Sr.

Robotnik Jr. as Senor Senior Jr.

Big the Cat as Dr. James Possible

Ember the Cat (OC) as Dr. Ann Possible

Flare and Smoky the Cats (OCs) as Jim and Tim Possible

Breezie the Hedgehog as Amelia

Antoine as François

Rotor and Nicole as the airplane pilots

**Chapter 1: Silver's new haircut **

**Blaze's house**

Blaze was tapping her finger on her chin, her friend; Antoine was twisting his beard, Cheese was thinking. Antoine put his hands in the shape of a picture frame and said.

"No, even for Antoine, it is too much!" Antoine told Blaze.

"You can do it Antoine" Blaze responded.

"You are right, Blaze Possible, I must try. My tools!" Antoine said.

Antoine was getting ready to give Silver a haircut in Blaze's kitchen.

"BP, are you sure about this?" Silver asked Blaze.

"Silver, Antoine is an artist, getting him to make a house call is, like, epic" Blaze responded.

"But I could not visit the Sol Dimension and not help Blaze Possible, after what you did for my Chao, oh please, it is my pleasure" Antoine told Blaze.

"Eggman's robots had it coming" Blaze added.

Blaze's mom, Ember walked in the kitchen.

"Blazie, why is Silver getting a haircut in out kitchen?" Ember asked Blaze.

"Because he ferociously needs one" Blaze responded.

"Oh, I don't know" Ember said.

"I do, I know what's best for Silver, even if he doesn't" Blaze told her mom.

"So, Silver, your old barber, he was, how you say, somewhat vision-impaired, yes?" Antoine asked Silver.

"No, he could see shapes, kind of" Silver responded.

"Oh, he's really taking a lot off" Ember said.

"He'll thank me mom, it's no big" Blaze told her mom.

"*French laugh* the finale" Antoine said as he dipped his finger in a container of hair gel.

"A pea-sized dollop of Le Goop, as they say the secret is in the sea urchin" Antoine said as he rubbed the Le Goop in Silver's hair.

Antoine is finished with Silver's haircut, Blaze looked at him, Antoine gave Silver a mirror, Cheese stopped covering his eyes and was amazed by the new hairstyle.

"*Whistles* WHOA!" Cheese exclaimed excitedly.

Silver took the mirror and held it up to his head.

"AAAAHHHH!" Silver screamed.

**Blaze Possible theme song**

"OH YEAH!, I'm your basic average cat, and I'm here to save the world, can't stop me cuz I'm Blaze Possible!  
There is nothing I can't do, when danger calls just know that I am on my way (know that I am on my way!)  
It doesn't matter where or when there's trouble, if you just call my name, Blaze Possible!  
Call Me Beep Me, if you wanna reach me, when you wanna page me it's okay!  
Whenever you need

me I'll be there, Call Me Beep Me, if you wanna reach me!  
Call Me Beep Me, if you wanna reach me!  
It doesn't matter where, doesn't matter when!  
I will be there for you till the very end!  
Danger or trouble, I'm there on the double, you know that you always can call, Blaze Possible!  
Blaze: So What's the Sitch?  
Call Me Beep Me, if you wanna reach me!"

**Solerton High School**

Silver locked himself in the Janitor's closet. He was embarrassed to show his new haircut. Blaze was trying to convince him to come out.

"I'm telling you, it was a change for the better, Silver, trust me" Blaze told Silver.

"Don't play me Blaze!" Silver responded.

"Just come out" Blaze said.

Silver opened the door with a bucket covering his head.

"Oh, that's much less embarrassing than a new haircut" Blaze told Silver.

"By making me get the foofy haircut, you've disrupted my core, my identity, my essential Silver-Ness" Silver explained.

"Silver-Ness?" Blaze asked.

"Yeah, that easy going, devil may care attitude that makes me…uh? An easy going, devil may care guy, right Cheese?" Silver explained.

"Uh-huh" Cheese said.

"I had no idea there was so much to you Silver, I'm sorry, I guess there's only one thing I can do" Blaze said.

Blaze took the winter hat covering his hair from Silver's head and ran off with it.

"NEW HAIRCUT, SILVER STOPPABLE GOT A NEW HAIRCUT! See ya!" Blaze announced.

"Give it Blaze!" Silver called.

Silver ran through the halls trying to catch Blaze, but ran into a beautiful young hedgehog named Breezie and her friends.

"Seniors. Hi" Silver said.

"Do I know you?" Breezie asked Silver.

Silver started stammering.

"I'm Stop Silverable, Silver Stoppable" Silver responded.

"That's a very, very cool haircut, Silver Stoppable" Breezie told Silver.

"Thanks" Silver said.

"I'll see you later" Breezie said as she walked off with her friends.

"Maybe, I mean…I mean, sure. Yeah later" Silver said.

"This haircut rocks! Stadium rocks!" Silver said happily as a cowlick sprung from his hair.

"Oh no" Silver said.

**Chapter 2: Black Doom On Europe **

Silver was hiding behind a tree that Blaze was passing by.

"Blaze, Blaze!" Silver whispered.

"Silver, where have you been all day?" Blaze asked.

"Please tell me this haircut comes with a warranty!" Silver begged.

"What happened?" Blaze asked.

"Cowlick" Silver responded.

Silver tried to push the cowlick back into his hair but it kept popping out, even Cheese tried to do it, but still no luck.

"Cheese!" Silver said as he grabbed Cheese after he jumped onto the cowlick.

"Oh, it'll flatten out when you hair gets longer" Blaze told Silver.

"That's one scenario, here's another, we go to France, find Antoine, get more Le Goop" Silver explained.

"Silver, are you suggesting that I call in a favor so you can go to France for hair gel?" Blaze asked.

"Uh, Oui" Silver responded.

Blaze, Silver, and Cheese got on a plane to France driven by their friends, Rotor and Nicole.

"Thanks for the ride" Blaze told Rotor and Nicole.

"Oh, Blaze, believe me, it's the least we can do after your help during the Icecap blizzard" Nicole responded.

"We never would have seen that runway without your quick thinking" Rotor added.

"Oh, anybody could've made a high-powered signaling system out of the things found in the airport gift shop" Blaze responded.

"That was some emergency huh? Well, gotta go, bye" Silver said as he grabbed Blaze by the shoulder and ran with her out of the plane.

"Hey, cool haircut" Nicole said.

"Too bad about that cowlick" Rotor added.

**France**

"So, you're saying I need a new wardrobe to take the hair to the next level?" Silver asked Antoine.

"Oh, without question Silver, the hair, the clothes, they must harmonize" Antoine responded.

"Done and done Antoine, Merci" Silver said.

A woman walked past Blaze and Silver and noticed Silver's cool haircut,

"Bonjour" Silver said to the woman.

The woman blew a kiss to him, but then she fell into the subway.

"Have these people never seen hair before?" Blaze asked.

"Somebody's tweaked" Silver told Blaze.

"I am not tweaked" Blaze responded.

"You reek tweak" Silver said.

Two more women walked past Blaze and Silver.

"Bonjour" The women said as they blew a kiss and walked off.

"Okay, yes, and do you know why? Because I find it very…" Blaze said.

"Yeah baby, that's what I'm talking about" Silver flirted.

"I find it very annoying that hair care products have become the center of the universe" Blaze said angrily.

"Hair care products have always been the center of the universe, I just found out about it recently" Silver responded.

"Ugh" Blaze said as she walked off.

Suddenly Blaze heard an electrical buzz.

"Hmm" Blaze observed.

All the lights in France started to burn out.

"Huh?" Blaze and Silver said simultaneously.

"That's weird" Silver said.

"Yeah it is, I'm calling Tails" Blaze responded as she pulled out her Blazunicator from her pocket.

"Hey Blaze, how's Silver? Tell him I could really go for some lasagna, how about stopping by Italy for me?" Tails asked.

"Was that a shot?" Silver asked.

"Paris is blacked out, Tails, what's the sitch?" Blaze asked Tails.

"Let me scan the news site" Tails said as he started typing on his computer.

"Wow, it's not just Paris, rolling blackouts all over Europe" Tails told Blaze.

"Can you patch the Blazunicator into the European grid?" Blaze asked.

Tails continued typing.

"Done" Tails said.

"Great, we'll need some transportation" Blaze told Tails.

"No problem, I've done some consulting work for a French aeronautics firm, they'll help out" Tails responded.

"This cannot be safe" Silver said frightened.

Blaze, Silver, and Cheese were flying in an unpiloted helicopter with the Auto Pilot on.

"Uh Tails, I'm kind of with Silver on this one" Blaze told Tails.

"Don't be hedgehoglets, the pilotless drone chopper is awesome, G.U.N uses it for missions too risky for human beings…or bats…or hedgehogs" Tails explained.

"I've traced the drain to eight degrees one minute west, 46 degrees north, but my map shows nothing out there" Blaze explained.

Cheese started chittering.

"Nothing left its lights on" Silver said as they looked out the window.

There was an island glowing with very bright lights, almost as bright as Blaze's pyrokinesis.

"Tails, take us down!" Blaze told Tails.

"Gently" Silver said.

The chopper landed on the island and Blaze, Silver, and Cheese got off to figure out what's going on.

"Whoa" Silver said.

Blaze and Silver ran to a giant wall blocking their way.

Blaze took out her grappling hairdryer and latched onto the wall, the two of them climbed up and saw someone sunbathing with a giant lamp.

"That's a really big light bulb!" Blaze said.

"No wonder there's no power in Europe" Silver added.

Blaze and Silver jumped from the wall.

"Uh, hello?" Blaze asked the person sunbathing.

He removed his sunglasses and saw Blaze and Silver.

"Father, I see people! They must be the new servants!" He called.

Sliding doors opened up, revealing a very large man with a giant mustache.

"Very good, very good, you have brought more light bulbs?" He asked Blaze and Silver.

"Did you bring light bulbs?" Silver asked Blaze.

"I'm Blaze Possible, and this is Silver Stoppable" Blaze told the man.

"Ah...welcome, welcome to my home, we have only just turned everything on, I am Senor Senior Robotnik and this is my son Senor Senior Robotnik Jr." He told Silver and Blaze.

"Your haircut it is very nice" Robotnik Jr. told Silver.

"I use Le Goop" Silver responded.

"As do I, but your clothes, they do not harmonize" Robotnik Jr. said.

"I know, I'm all over it, dude" Silver told Robotnik Jr.

"I was going to take a quick ski down my indoor Icecap mountain, care to join me?" Robotnik asked Blaze and Silver.

"No thank you, Senor…" Blaze said.

"Senior Robotnik, some refreshment perhaps? Oh I have some lovely Chao Fruit juice, quite amazing really, it comes in a box" Robotnik said.

"A juice box would be nice" Blaze responded.

"I wanna ski" Silver said.

Blaze gently elbowed Silver.

"Yeah, okay, juice is good" Silver said.

Silver was excessively sucking on the straw from his juice box while Blaze explained the situation to Robotnik and Robotnik Jr.

"I guess what I'm saying is energy is a precious resource, it's up to each and every one of us to do our part, so a little eco-awareness might be in order here" Blaze explained.

"Why, I am but a simple multi-billionaire, I can't believe that what I do has any effect on anyone" Robotnik responded.

"Yeah, your house sucks up so much power, it's causing blackouts all over Europe" Blaze continued.

"And these people, without power, they are inconvenienced?" Robotnik asked.

"Very" Blaze responded.

"You see Junior, how awful it is to be poor, but what can I do?" Robotnik asked.

"Well, for starters you could turn off that giant sun lamp" Blaze told Robotnik.

"But if I am to be a teen pop star, I need a robust tan" Robotnik Jr. told Blaze.

"Later, oh, I want to hear again about this low-flow showerhead" Robotnik said.

"There's a ton of things you can do to make your house more efficient" Blaze told Robotnik.

"House? More like a lair" Silver said.

"Lair? Oh, I do not like the sound of that, it's too sinister" Robotnik said.

"This place screams sinister, it's on a private island that isn't on any map" Silver explained.

"I value my privacy, what can I tell you?" Robotnik asked.

"Come on, look at all the chrome, you've got doors that go whoosh!" Silver continued.

"I always wondered about the whoosh!" Robotnik Jr. said.

"Why, I like the whoosh! It is the door saying I am closed" Robotnik explained.

"It's fine sir, ignore him" Blaze told Robotnik.

"All I'm saying is that a guy could take over the world from a place like this, I mean it really wouldn't take much, maybe a communications jamming system, some missiles, probably throw in some traps, you know, self-activating lasers, an indoor lagoon full of piranha" Silver continued explaining.

"Piranha, why ever would I want piranha?" Robotnik asked.

"To eat the good guys!" Silver responded as Blaze grabbed by the arm and took him away.

"Just put in some fluorescents, that should do the trick, bye-bye" Blaze said.

"I'd also forgot about a secret underground grotto with a speedboat for escape purposes, and gigantic spinning tops of doom, they'd be huge and they'd destroy anything in their path!" Silver continued.

"Come on Mr. Spinning Tops of Doom, I've got homework" Blaze told Silver as the two of them left.

"Goodbye, and thank you" Robotnik said.

"I hope the one with the nice haircut finds better trousers!" Robotnik Jr. said.

"Yes, but his ideas…I have so many Rings and free time, I could use a hobby" Robotnik said evilly.

**Chapter 3: Annoying Haircut and Edible Brain **

**Possible home **

"Why didn't you beat him up?" Flare asked.

"I'm not gonna beat up a guy just because he's using too much power" Blaze responded.

"Well you could have kicked him!" Smokey added.

"I left him some pamphlets" Blaze said.

"Well, all of you kids could stand to turn off a few lights" Big told Blaze, Flare, and Smokey.

"Dinner! Ta-Da!" Ember announced.

They were having brain for dinner? That's very odd.

Blaze was disgusted.

"Mom, is that…" Blaze asked.

"Brain! Cool!" Flare said.

"I want a lobe!" Smokey said.

"Boys, please" Big told Flare and Smokey.

"Sorry, may I have a slice of steaming human brain?" Flare asked.

"Please?" Smokey added.

"First Silver, now my family, has everyone lost their…" Blaze said.

Blaze's mom took a slice of the brain, Blaze gagged.

"That is so gross" Blaze said.

"Blazie, it's just meatloaf, I'm making it for the neurosurgeons potluck, thought I'd try it on you guys first" Ember told Blaze.

"Kudos on the realism, uncanny" Big said.

"So what's up with Silver, something you want to talk about?" Big asked Blaze.

"Yeah, but I guess I should be talking to him, may I be excused?" Blaze asked.

"I'll save you a plate, honey!" Ember told Blaze.

"Boys, left hemisphere or right?" Ember asked Flare and Smokey.

**Blaze's room **

Blaze called Silver on her cell phone, but it went to Voicemail.

"Hey, Hey, you've reached the home of Silver Stoppable and his fierce new haircut, leave a message!"

"How can Silver not be home? Okay better page him" Blaze said.

Silver was at the Solerton Mall trying on new clothes to go with his haircut.

"No, no, no, no, no! Oh, dude I am beyond not feeling this shirt" Silver said as he took the shirt off.

"Look at my hair, you gotta key off the hair" Silver explained.

Silver's pager started beeping, Cheese picked it up but got covered by another shirt.

Silver didn't answer his pager, Blaze wasn't very happy.

"You and Silver all squared away?" Big asked Blaze.

"Not, I can't even reach him" Blaze responded.

"Dad, did you ever try to change a friend, to make them better?" Blaze asked.

"Well, not a hedgehog or cat, but back in grad school there was this Chao, Pinky-Joe Curlytail, I called him, poor little guy was always running Chao Races for those psych majors, how I hated them" Big explained.

"Dad, what does this have to do with me?" Blaze asked.

"Well, it seemed to me that Pinky-Joe Curlytail was just so helpless, I constructed a very tiny cybertronic battle suit" Big continued.

"For the rat?" Blaze asked surprised.

"No more mazes for him, now in retrospect, giving him a working plasma-blaster probably went too far, blew up half the science building, rampaged across campus" Big said.

**Flashback**

The Chao was in the battle suit blasting everything with lasers. People were running and screaming for their lives.

**Flashback Over**

"Oh, Pinky-Joe" Big said as he walked downstairs.

"So, this creating a monster thing runs in the family" Blaze said.

"Saved you some brain loaf, Blazie" Ember said as she walked upstairs.

"If I said the Silver trouble is rising, would you come back with a story about a psycho Chao?" Blaze asked her mom.

"No, but I might work in an **"I told you so!"**" Ember responded.

**Solerton High**

Silver was walking through the hallways with his new look. Girls were staring at him and couldn't resist.

"What's happening mama?" Silver asked Blaze.

"Oh, hey, where were you last night? I paged and…Whoa!" Blaze said.

Silver was wearing a leather jumpsuit with gray boots.

"What happened to you?" Blaze asked.

"Silver Stoppable has arrived, Breezie, babe, let's lunch!" Silver called Breezie.

"Ok" Breezie responded.

"Oh, Pinky-Joe" Blaze said.

Cheese was running around the hallways looking for Silver, suddenly everyone started walking around him, Cheese almost became Chao road kill, luckily Blaze found him.

"Cheese, what are you doing out here? Come on, let's get you into Silver's locker" Blaze said.

Silver was in the lunchroom with Breezie and several other girls.

"Wow" Breezie said.

"Yes, Breezie, wow, the secret is the sea urchin" Silver responded.

"Excuse me Silver?" Blaze asked.

"What is with you?" Blaze asked.

"If you mean, am I **"The New Silver?"** Yes, I am!" Silver responded.

"I gotta say, I don't think the old Silver would've ever left Cheese on the floor, he was almost hallway road kill" Blaze explained.

"Cheese, you gotta be more careful, what if something happened to you?" Silver asked Cheese.

Cheese was about to hug Silver but suddenly.

"Whoa, bro, careful of the do, babe" Silver told Cheese.

"So there's no room for Cheese in your new life?" Blaze asked angrily.

"Yes there is, there's just no room for him in my new pants, Pleather, you like?" Silver asked.

"Walk me to history Silver?" Breezie asked.

"Booyah" Silver said as he walked with Breezie.

"Come on, you can live in my locker" Blaze told Cheese.

Blaze walked over to her locker, entered her combination, and opened it. She and Cheese were looking at old pictures of them together.

"Yeah, I liked him that way too" Blaze told Cheese.

Blaze's computer turned on, Tails was online.

"Blaze, we got trouble, big time trouble" Tails told Blaze.

"What's the damage Tails?" Blaze asked.

"The damage is Senor Senior Robotnik I thought you said he was harmless" Tails said.

"Yeah, rich but harmless" Blaze responded.

"He sucked up all the power in Western Europe" Tails explained.

"Okay, I'll go back and make sure he turns off some of his lights" Blaze said.

"It's gonna take more than that Blaze, Senor Senior Robotnik is taking Europe's power on purpose, check this out" Tails said as he showed Blaze a video of Robotnik.

"My evil vow is this, I will send Europe back to the Dark Ages unless the Euro Alliance gives me their nice little islands" Robotnik said.

"Nice little islands?" Blaze asked.

"With the warm beach days and hot disco nights" Robotnik Jr. added.

Tails facepalmed.

"They are obviously new at the big time villain thing" Tails said.

"That's what worries me, I'll get Silver, we've gotta save Europe" Blaze said.

**Chapter 4: Hairdos, Lasers, and Spinning Tops of Doom **

**Europe**

Senor Senior Robotnik was draining all of Europe's power, France, London, and Italy.

"Hmm Evil chortle, no, not for me, Mmm-mmm, Ah, the evil snicker" Robotnik said while reading a Book of Evil.

Robotnik started snickering.

"Alright, that'll do for now, Junior, any word from the Euro Alliance?" Robotnik asked.

"Somebody called, I don't know who" Robotnik Jr. responded.

"Did you think to take a message?" Robotnik asked.

"I did not, I am not your message-taking person" Robotnik Jr. responded.

"If you want your own island, you will think to take a message!" Robotnik said.

Robotnik's computer was activated, the camera showed Blaze and Silver scuba diving and climbing onto the island.

"Look, Silver Stoppable returns" Robotnik said.

"Has he gotten new trousers?" Robotnik Jr. asked.

"Yes, Scuba trousers" Robotnik responded.

"So Breezie ran up and said **"Quinton Flynn,"** but she tapped me on the shoulder and…" Silver told Blaze.

"Silver, we're sneaking here" Blaze said.

"Sorry, Quinton Flynn though" Silver whispered.

"Whoa!" Blaze said.

"Double whoa" Silver added.

Blaze and Silver saw searchlights on the wall.

"He's been busy" Silver said.

"Get down" Blaze told Silver as she grabbed his arm and tugged him behind a rock.

Blaze looked around the new lair and saw missiles installed.

"Oh, good, Missiles, I am so glad you told him to get missiles" Blaze said angrily.

"Oh, so I make a few suggestions, does that make it my fault?" Silver asked.

"One hundred percent" Blaze responded.

Blaze and Silver climbed from the rock and snuck past the searchlight, climbed the wall, and headed into the lair. Suddenly they ran into a very strange contraption.

"Is that what I think it is?" Silver asked.

"That's how he's draining the power, come on, let's get this settled" Blaze told Silver.

"How are you planning on getting inside?" Silver asked.

"The door" Blaze responded.

"Senor Senior Robotnik, open up!" Blaze shouted while knocking on the door.

The doors slid open and Blaze and Silver ran inside.

"Ah! Blaze Possible, my feisty teen…" Robotnik said.

"Hey, you put in a lagoon!" Silver said.

"The piranha won't be here till Monday, but I assure you, the koi have not been fed in days, I ordered this book on world domination off the Internet, it said you'd be coming back" Robotnik explained.

"Have you gotten to the chapter where you give yourself up?" Blaze asked Robotnik.

"No, actually I'm up to the part where I tell you that it is too late for you to stop my evil plan" Robotnik responded.

"Oh man, I have a zit on my nose" Silver said as he saw a red dot on his nose.

"Will you get over yourself?" Blaze asked.

"You do too, right there" Silver said as he pointed at the dot on Blaze's head.

"Self activating lasers!" Blaze shouted as she pushed Silver out the way.

The lasers started blasting where Silver and Blaze were standing.

"Throw in some traps" Blaze told Silver sarcastically.

"Hey, on the positive side, this guy is clearly a terrific listener" Silver said.

The lasers continued blasting.

Blaze and Silver ran past the lasers and hid behind a steel beam.

"Senor Senior Robotnik is really starting to get on my nerves" Blaze said angrily.

"Should pleather lose its sheen so quickly?" Silver asked.

"Blaze Possible, here is a good target, Solerton, I'm going to attack your hometown, Junior, go to the tower and activate the missiles" Robotnik said.

"Oh, now I'm your missile-launching person, too" Robotnik Jr. said irritated.

"Junior just split" Silver told Blaze.

"I'll deal with Robotnik, you go after Junior" Blaze said.

Blaze took Cheese from her pocket.

"Keep an eye on him, the old Silver may still be inside there somewhere" Blaze told Cheese as he ran off to help Silver.

Silver was running past the lasers and hid behind another beam. The lasers were destroying everything. Silver and Cheese hopped over the rocks in the lagoon and made it to the door.

The lasers all started to lock on Blaze, but she jumped out of the way just in time.

Blaze dodged the lasers and managed to make the lasers shoot themselves.

"Oh, you think you're out of trouble? Well you're not out of trouble, farewell Blaze Possible!" Robotnik said as he activated the Spinning Tops of Doom.

"Spinning Tops of Doom!" Blaze exclaimed.

Blaze started dodging the tops.

Junior was activating the missiles.

"Why do I have to launch his stupid missiles?" Robotnik Jr. asked.

"Step away from the console!" Silver told Jr.

"Oh, step away from your bossy attitude, you think just because you're so nicely dressed…" Robotnik Jr. said as Silver tackled him.

Robotnik Jr. messed up Silver's hairdo.

"Ahh!" Silver shouted as he took out his comb and fixed it.

Junior continued activating the missiles, suddenly Silver jumped on top of him and messed up Junior's hair.

"*Gasps* Ahh!" Robotnik Jr. yelped as Silver pushed him out of the way and fixed his hair.

Silver tried disarming the missiles.

"No you don't!" Robotnik Jr. said as he caught Silver in a headlock and messed up his hair again and threw him out of the way.

Silver fixed his hair one last time, until Robotnik Jr. took his comb and snapped it in half.

"Oh, you are gonna pay" Silver said angrily.

Silver tackled Junior, messed up his hair again, Junior threw him off, took his comb out again, but Silver grabbed his arm, and started wrestling.

Cheese ran in to help Silver.

Junior tripped and the comb fell out of his hand and slid over to a cliff.

"No!" Robotnik Jr. shouted.

Cheese facepalmed.

Blaze was still running and dodging the spinning tops, took a deep breath, and jumped out of the way of a top coming right toward her.

Silver and Junior tried reaching for the comb, but neither one of them could reach it. Silver saw his reflection and noticed something.

"Look at me, what have I become?" Silver asked.

"I do not know, what?" Robotnik Jr. asked.

Cheese jumped on Silver's head and fixed his hair up back to its old look.

"My Silver-Ness, I feel it, yeah, this look works" Silver said.

"What look? Let me see, but your hair is all messy, it's so…" Robotnik Jr. said.

"Totally me!" Silver interrupted.

Cheese chittered and kicked Junior's comb off the cliff.

"AHHHH!" Robotnik Jr. screamed.

He was about to jump off the cliff to catch his comb. But Silver stopped him.

"Whoa, the stairs, use the stairs" Silver told Junior.

Junior ran to the stairs and Silver disarmed the missiles.

Blaze was still avoiding the tops.

"AHH!" Blaze shouted.

"Blaze!" Silver called as he dodged one of the tops.

"Get down!" Silver told Blaze as he threw a metal rod at the tops.

The tops were spinning excessively and rammed into each other and exploded.

"Thanks" Blaze said.

Robotnik escaped, the tops continued exploding, until the last one stopped spinning.

"Never, never tell anyone to go out and buy spinning tops of doom" Blaze told Silver.

"You gotta be careful about what you say, Silver, I mean one little thing…" Blaze continued.

"Like, **"You need a new hairstyle"**?" Silver asked.

"Yeah, like that, sorry" Blaze said.

"You know what the worst thing is? Pleather doesn't breathe!" Silver added.

Blaze and Silver heard an engine rev, Robotnik escaped in a speedboat.

"Secret grotto and a speedboat, great for escapes" Blaze said.

"You know I am so not talking to anyone ever again" Silver told Blaze.

"Come on, let's ace this place" Blaze responded.

**Solerton High**

"So it wasn't the really the haircut that made me popular, what people saw was confidence, so I lose the haircut, keep the confidence and I'm chauncy" Silver explained.

Silver walked up to Breezie.

"Hey Breezie, we still on for after school?" Silver asked.

"After school with you, and do what, geek out?" Breezie asked.

"But, come on…it's me, it's Silver, What? So I ditched the do, it's what's inside that matters, right? Right?" Silver asked.

"Like, who told you that loser?" Breezie asked as she walked off.

Blaze opened her locker and Cheese jump out excitedly and hugged Silver's face.

"See? Someone likes you just the way you are" Blaze told Silver.

**STAGE CLEAR, RANK A (THE END!)**


End file.
